jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Chiba
|Romaji = Chiba Takeshi |Race = Reincarnated devil(former human) |Nicknames = Demonic Commander |Hair Color = Midnight Blue |Eye Color = White Brown(former) |Equipment = Dusk Taker > Twice Critical > Trapeze Bear Trap > Inferno Bombardier > Cthonic Arm > Citron Call |Relatives = Unnamed parents |Affiliations = Kuoh academy (formerly) Lavinia Allocer's peerage (Formerly) Allocer clan Zenjirou Sasamoto |Status = Deceased(dormant soul within Heretic Destroyer Astra) |Ranking = Low-Class Devil (formerly) Pawn (5 Pieces) AAA-Class Stray Devil}}Takeshi Chiba(千葉 武; Chiba Takeshi) was the first antagonist in Volume 1 of Highschool DxD: Black, and later a supporting character, becoming the first pawn of Lavinia Allocer's peerage. After his status as a stray, he became one of the antagonists of the Heretic Dragon arc along with the Vex Team and Izuru Watashi, who ultimately betrayed and killed him. Appearance Takeshi is a young man of average height, with short midnight blue hair and sharp brown eyes constantly in a frown. Being a student of Kuoh academy, Takeshi wore the typical uniform of black jacket, white lined shirt and black pants and shoes. After becoming one of the residing souls within Zenjirou's Heretic Destroyer Astra alongside Amurokros and Yagura, Takeshi now has pure white eyes and wears a black overcoat over the Kuoh academy uniform, and his right arm now being the Dusk Taker. Personality History Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Takeshi has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Takeshi can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Chimeric Transformation -''' Due to the effects of becoming a Stray Devil, the instability of his Sacred Gear started physically transforming his body. '''Wit - '''Considered the secondary strategist of Lavinia's peerage, and as such, the one who came up with several plans for the group before his death. '''Flight: Being a devil, Takeshi can use his wings to fly. Equipment Dusk Taker Dusk Taker( ), also known as the Dark Claw of the Occult Thief, is Takeshi's sacred Gear and Primary Weapon. It forms a crystal-like black and purple claw over the users right arm, which can be used for offensive purposes. It can also steal another opponents Sacred Gear for a short amount of time, however Takeshi discovered that he could steal them almost indefinitely by storing the gears into one of his five Pawn pieces he has inside him. It is later revealed that the Sacred Gear is housing the spirit of the Fallen Dark God, Cthulu of the Lovecraftian Mythos. #'Twice Critical' ( ), also known as the Hand of the Dragon, A Sacred Gear that was stolen from a unknown user. A red coloured gauntlet with a gold outlining, it has the ability to double his power. #'Trapeze Bear Trap' ( ), also known as the Jaw of the Hanging Bastard, a sacred gear stolen from Kazuma Kanzaki, which allows him to conjure and create bear traps and other types of traps and execution equipment. #'Inferno Bombardier' ( ), also known as the Hellfire Flamethrower, is a Sacred Gear stolen from Mazumi Takuyo, which allows the use to blast streams of flames at his opponents. #'Cthonic Arm' ( ): also known as the Kraken's Iron Tentacle. A Sacred Gear stolen from Kurachi Yushima, which grows a tentacle arm that can bind opponents, and regrow after its been cut. #'Citron Call' ( ), also known as the Witch's Bell of Time, is a Sacred Gear stolen from Yukiharu, which can reverse the effects of damage, ailments and even actions by ten-seconds into the past. Cosmic Entity Call of Cthulu Cosmic Entity Call of Cthulu ( ), also known as the Incarnation of the Deep Sea Sleeping Demon,is Takeshi's subspecies Balance Breaker, which forms a demonic looking armour made entirely of black and purple crystals with one glowing red orb on the head for an eye. All the stolen armaments also undergo various changes to look more at one with the armour. Takeshi also has the ability to used different balance breakers of stolen sacred gears, though only one at a time. Memento Iron Maiden Memento Iron Maiden ( ), also known as the Cold embrace of the Hanging Saint, is Takeshi's own balance breaker of Trapeze Bear Trap, that, when activated, summons a giant floating iron maiden. Unlike other balance breakers, it requires a chant to activate it. The chant goes as follows: : Molded by the maiden's blood and ore, cast by virgin's cold embrace, : squirm as your screams and cries are swallowed by the Beast's embrace, : suffer in anguish as your entire body is slashed and skewered, : I cast the Iron Maiden! Trivia *Takeshi's Sacred Gear is based on the ability of the character, Seiji Noumi from light novel Accel World, whose duel avatar bears the same name. **Takeshi's balance breaker for Trapeze Bear Trap is based off the Iron Maiden skill from the Rising of the Shield Hero. *His given name, "Takeshi" (武) means "courage". *His surname, "Chiba" (千葉) is derived from "sen" (千) meaning "one thousand", and "ha" (葉) meaning "leaf". Navigation Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Deceased (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage